primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Marston
Marston was an Admiral for the Royal Navy Submarine Guard. He appeared when an anomaly opened in a busy submarine vector in the North Sea. He is portrayed by Bosco Hogan. Appearances Episode 5.2 Admiral Marston, along with his second-in-command, showed up at the Anomaly Research Centre after Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and Matt Anderson left to track a marine anomaly aboard the HMS Gartside. Marston was immediately skeptical of the ARC Team's ability to close this anomaly. He inquired about the training of the "operatives" that the ARC had sent to deal with the anomaly, and also the methods that the team was to use. He seemed to be more fond of the idea of blowing the anomaly up than closing it. When James Lester volunteered that Marston get some rest while the team resolves the anomaly situation, Marston instead asked for a pot of coffee, which showed that he would not rest until the situation was resolved. After a Liopleurodon disabled the HMS Gartside's propeller, the submarine drifted through the anomaly into the Jurassic period, causing a crisis back at the ARC. Lester believed that if they had travelled through the anomaly, they had done so for a good reason, but Marston refused to believe it. He told his second-in-command to move the Vanguard into position. Though Lester believed that it would take hours to get the Vanguard on station, the Vanguard, identified as the HMS Frost, was on station within ten minutes of being informed of the situation. Marston never had faith in the team to get the job done, so the HMS Frost had been on standby the entire time. When the HMS Frost arrived on station, Marston ordered the initiation of firing control procedures. He believed that using a nuclear weapon was the only option to disable the anomaly; arguing that all they needed to close the anomaly was to pass an electromagnetic charge through it, which a nuclear weapon would do. He ignored Lester's protests, that he would be killing seven people and "radiating God knows what era." The HMS Frost carried out his orders, firing a nuclear torpedo at the anomaly. At that time, the HMS Gartside came back through the anomaly, meaning that Admiral Marston had "fired a nuclear weapon in peacetime at one of his own submarines." Fortunately, the weapon missed the HMS Gartside, and Marston ordered the HMS Frost to disable the nuke. The operators of the submarine thought they disabled it before it entered the anomaly, but they couldn't say for sure. Admiral Marston departed from the ARC after a message was sent back from the HMS Gartside saying "Whoever took a shot at us better not be there when we get back." As he was about to exit the building, he got a call from The Prime Minister, who seemed very displeased with him. Personality Admiral Marston, like most military figures in Primeval, had a "shoot first, ask questions later" type of attitude. His first immediate response to the anomaly crisis was wanting to "blow it up," much to Lester's disapproval. He showed no hesitation in firing a nuclear missile in peacetime, giving one the idea that he is a trigger-happy individual. Admiral Marston was also reckless. He blatantly risked the lives of his own crew and the ARC Team without involving anyone else's opinions. Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive